bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Whale World
Whale World is a shady strip club run by Ritchie Osbourne, formerly known as the character Goober on Horsin' Around. It only appears in ''BoJack Kills'' in Season 3. It is currently defunct. Background Season 3 In ''BoJack Kills'', ''the episode opens with an advertisement for a strip club known as 'Whale World' that is now run by a man named Ritchie Osbourne, who used to play a character named "Goober" on ''Horsin' Around. He details various activities to take part in at said club, while using wordplay to make it seem like a "family-friendly" environment. He also encourages people to bring young girls in, so as to hopefully motivate them to become strippers as well. BoJack and Diane go to Cuddlywhiskers house to pick up a letter for Jill Pill as she says it has "sentimental value," a detour from BoJack's Oscar campaign. BoJack asks Diane permission to stop and pick up Jill's letter, though Diane retorts that she just wants to make their next appearance, and then go home. BoJack attempts to salvage conversation with her by asking why he hasn't seen her in a while. She responds with quips about her marriage and job, while BoJack adds in that she's also avoiding him. She begins saying that she and BoJack are similar in several ways. She notes that, while that is great by itself, it's also dangerous and can bring out the worst in both of them if they're together. She adds that she's trying to get her life back together, and requests that she and BoJack only get together under professional circumstances. BoJack accepts the terms, only to reveal that he went to retrieve Jill's letter from Cuddly's home against Diane's requests, passing it off as an accidental detour. They knock on Cuddly's door, only for it to open on its own. They explore the house, which has been abandoned. BoJack admires an Oscar award, while Diane opens the back door blinds, to allow light into the room. Upon doing so, she and BoJack discover the corpse of an orca in Cuddly's swimming pool. Diane suggests that they call someone, while BoJack sarcastically remarks that no one calls anymore, preferring to text, roll their eyes, and send pornographic pictures. Before either of them can do anything, they are ambushed by Officer Fuzzyface, along with some other officers. He reveals that they were waiting for the murderer(s) to return to the body, and assumed that BoJack and Diane were the murderers. BoJack and Diane are being interrogated by the police over the death of Nadia, the orca they found in Cuddly's swimming pool. While BoJack is mostly oblivious to Fuzzyface's interrogation methods, providing straight answers to all of his questions. Diane takes a stand against Fuzzyface, and tricks him into allowing her to use her phone to look up her rights, discovering that he can't detain her and BoJack without putting them under arrest—much to his dismay. Once they get released from the Police Office, Diane reveals that she managed to grab Nadia's phone, which BoJack criticizes her for. She reveals that a text in the phone states that, "BoJack is going to kill me." Diane suggests that someone may be trying to frame BoJack. BoJack reacts in shock, only to reveal that he was concerned with being late for the Bat Mitzvah he had to attend. At the Bat Mitzvah, BoJack congratulates the family, while Diane criticizes his lax nature over the subject. When it becomes clear that he could end up in jail for murder charges, he becomes more invested in finding the culprit. Diane calls the last person Nadia contacted. The phone answers, with the person on the other end mistaking the caller for Nadia. She urges Nadia to return to work, only for someone to come in, ordering her to get back to work. BoJack and Diane wonder who it could be, before BoJack recognizes it as Goober from Horsin' Around. They elect to head off immediately, before BoJack requests that they stay to lift the chair, to which Diane agrees instantly. BoJack and Diane show up at Whale World in order to find the whale they called on Nadia's phone, Skinny Gina. BoJack and Diane are spotted by Goober, who initially believes that BoJack came to see him after so many years, only to be disappointed when BoJack can't even remember his real name. Diane requests to see Skinny Gina, to which Goober obliges, but not before clarifying that he doesn't employ strippers and that the establishment is family-friendly. Gina shows up, prompting a gawk from BoJack. Diane states that they simply need information regarding Nadia, to which Gina denies under the pretense that she needs to keep working, suggesting that they buy a private dance. Diane is clearly disgusted at the idea, but BoJack accepts, pretending that it's the only way—so they might as well do it. They go to the Blow Hole room where Gina is ironically performing a lap dance on Diane, much to the latter's dismay. Diane and BoJack speak to her regarding Nadia, and Gina responds by telling them that a lot of innocent orca girls end up at Whale World, and end up dead because of the poor influences they experience. BoJack asks if she knows anything about Nadia's association with Cuddlywhiskers, to which she says she doesn't know, having never met the latter, only knowing that his house has been abandoned for months. She then reveals that Cuddly used to have a "system" involving large amounts of women coming to his home, but states that she's given them too much info. She asks them to come back later for an after-hours party, telling them to mention that they've "got BoJack" in order to get inside easily. BoJack and Diane make an appearance at a nursing home, in order for BoJack to gain more potential Oscar votes. While there, Diane and BoJack discuss things regarding their relationship. Diane reveals she doesn't believe in real happiness. BoJack inspires her by telling her to focus on small things and notes that "no one can be happy all the time." BoJack and Diane arrive at the after-hours party at Whale World to find it in far worse shape than at daytime. Diane reassures herself that she's happy with her choices before they continue. They spot Gina who gestures them towards a nearby curtain. They enter to find a dark, decrepit hallway full of high, inebriated, and completely unconscious people. The walk down the hall to the end door which has a visor on it. The man behind the visor requests to see BoJack, and is shocked to find out that Diane came with BoJack Horseman, whose face is on the logo for a new brand of heroin titled BoJack. Diane concludes that BoJack didn't kill Nadia, but that she overdosed on heroin. BoJack is swiftly knocked out following the realization. BoJack wakes up with Diane, both of them tied up and held at gunpoint by Goober. Shortly thereafter, Fuzzyface breaks in and arrests Goober, revealing his real name to be Ritchie Osbourne. He is distressed that BoJack doesn't remember his real name, but is still taken to jail. BoJack and Diane then visit Cuddlywhiskers who tells them his system was a way of helping drug addicts. Design Whale World is the shady, allegedly "family friendly" strip club run by Ritchie Osbourne. The outside has a lit-up heart-shaped entrance with pictures of the performers on the wall. It has a feminine motif that uses darker pastel colors. Inside, there is an arena with an amphitheater where there appear to be live performances held. Next to that is the tent where the main attraction is. There are also private rooms where lap dances are given. Trivia * It's meant to be a social commentary on how Ocras and other sea creatures are held in captivity in attractions such as Sea World * After Whale World was shut down due to Ritchie's arrest, the dancers ended up becoming Cabracadabra drivers. Category:Locations Category:Companies